For both powder production and spray deposition process, there are traditionally two kinds of atomization devices for atomizing a liquid stream of metal or metal alloys coming out of the liquid delivery nozzle into a spray of droplets. One is the "Free Fall" type of design, in which the stream of metal or metal alloy is atomized at a certain distance away from the exit of the liquid delivery nozzle. The other design is the "Confined" type of design, in which the stream of metal or metal alloy is atomized at the exit of the liquid delivery nozzle. The Confined type of atomization device gives more efficient and uniform transfer of energy from atomization gas to the stream of metal or metal alloy, due to the shorter distance between the atomization gas and the stream of metal or metal alloy and prefilming of the molten metal or metal alloy over the end of the liquid delivery nozzle. However, since the impingement point of the atomization gas is close to the exit of the liquid delivery nozzle, the molten metal or metal alloy is easier to freeze-up inside the liquid delivery nozzle, which blocks further atomization. The Free-Fall type atomization device doesn't have the freeze-up problem; however, the atomization efficiency is reduced compared to the Confined type of atomization device, resulting in coarser atomized powder and coarser microstructures due to a lower cooling rate.
During atomizing, a backpressure is created by the impingement of the atomization gas jets around the atomization zone below the exit of the liquid deliver nozzle. The backpressure has two effects. One effect is generating backsplash during atomization, in which molten metal or metal alloy is backsplashed upwards away from the atomization zone. The backsplashed molten metal or metal alloy may either deposit back onto the atomization device and block further atomization, or become coarse and irregular shaped powders, which may not be desired. Another effect is influencing the atomization rate, or the flow rate of the metal or metal alloy stream coming out of the liquid delivery nozzle. In the extreme, a complete blockage of the metal or metal alloy stream from coming out of the liquid delivery nozzle is likely to happen due to the backpressure. The present invention provides a method of atomizing and an atomizing apparatus to control the backpressure.
During atomizing, the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets affect the atomization characteristics, such as atomization efficiency, atomization rate, the cooling rate of atomized droplets, trajectories and velocities of atomized droplets, shapes and sizes of atomized droplets, the spatial flux distribution of atomized droplets, etc. The intensities of the atomization gas jets are manipulated through controlling the pressure and/or flow rate of the atomization gas. However, the directions of the atomization gas jets are fixed by the design of the atomization device. In U.S. Pat. No.4,779,802, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,899, the atomization device is scanned to control the directions of the atomization gas jets. The present invention provides a method of atomizing and an atomizing apparatus to control both the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets.